The field of the invention relates to vacuums for aquariums. In particular,- the field relates to pump-assisted vacuums for aquariums.
Apparatuses for draining and cleaning aquariums are known in the art. For example, such apparatuses are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,214,314; 6,269,773; 6,058,884, and 5,695,654, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
In the normal course of maintaining an aquarium, it becomes necessary to change the water in order to remove and dilute various types of dissolved pollutants as well as particulates that have collected in the aquarium gravel. Typically, the water is siphoned out of the aquarium using a flexible hose. The water can be siphoned out using the force of gravity or may be drawn out through the use of a venturi siphon assist connected to a household water faucet. These types of gravity systems have several disadvantages. First, they require a reservoir such as a bucket in order to collect the waste water from the aquarium. Gravity systems also require that the siphon be primed by removing the air out of the hose or by pumping a squeeze bulb to start the siphon. Gravity systems also do not function well when the water level in the aquarium approaches the level of the reservoir and the effect of gravity is reduced. Venturi siphon assists also are disadvantageous in that they require the use of a high flow of water to start the siphon and maintain it. The water utilized in a venturi siphon assist system is not recovered and is wasted down the drain. Typically, venturi siphon assist systems waste about 6-14 gallons of tap water for every gallon they drain from the aquarium.
As an alternative to siphon systems, water can be pumped directly out of an aquarium. However, the pump impeller must be protected by a screen in order to prevent debris from entering the pump, clogging, damaging, or otherwise preventing the impeller from functioning. These screens do not permit debris to be siphoned out of the aquarium and result in frequent time consuming delays as the siphon must be stopped periodically and the screen cleaned of debris.